Run Back Home
by ckg96
Summary: After Carl is taken by people who hate his father, he has to escape and run back home, with help along the way and his dad searching for him, will he make it, or will he run into trouble (Rated T just in case) (AU) (PROBERBLY NOT THE BEST SUMMARY BUT ENJOY!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys. I have had this idea for ages and it has been in development for a while but now it's finally here.**

 **It's not set in the apocalypse but as the story unfolds you'll see more characters due to a different event that isn't so world apocalyptic, but definitely hard and there will be a struggle for the grimes family and everyone around them.**

 **So without further ado, Please enjoy and Review**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Run back home

Chapter 1

Plan in motion

It was a bright glorious day. The sun was shining and everything was calm in the neighbourhood where Rick Grimes and his family lived. Rick came down the stairs smiling in his uniform and walked into the kitchen where Lori, his wife, was cooking breakfast. She turned to smile at him and Rick.

"Morning Rick. Can you call Carl down, he's gonna be late and still needs his breakfast" she said kissing his cheek before going back to cooking. Rick smiles at his wife and walks back into the hallway and to the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Carl!, Your mom said get down here, you're gonna be late for school!" he hollered and listened as he heard footsteps thunder across the upstairs hallway and watched as his son came running downstairs carrying his baby sister down the stairs.

Rick kissed Judith on the head as they passed and Carl puts her in the high seat before grabbing his school rucksack and grabbing a slice of toast very quick. Carl runs to the door but stops as his dad calls his name.

"Carl, have you done that assignment for Mr Andrews class?" Asked Rick with a raised eyebrow and Carl nodded.

"Yeah Dad, I finished it last night after helping put Judith to bed, It's in my bag but i have to go or I will be late" Carl said rushing towards the door again

"Are you sure you don't want a ride Carl" called Lori but Carl refused it saying he'd rather walk and try catch up with Sophia and Enid on the way.

Carl closed his front door and let out a sigh and smiled walking down his drive. He shifted his rucksack and started walking down the path towards school. It was a good twenty minute walk but Carl didn't mind it that much. He put in his headphones letting his favorite song drown out the sounds of his surroundings.

He smiles thinking of his family and friends, reminiscing almost on how lucky he has to have them which he didn't do too often, he thought it strange how focused his thoughts were on his loved ones rather than his new games console or the latest album from that band he liked.

He continued down busy streets and checked his watch. He cursed realising he had to go quicker so he looked around and saw a shortcut he knew well. His dad had advised him against using backstreets and alleys to get to school, but his dad had also told him not to be late anymore this term or he'd end up grounded, so Carl turned off into an alley to try get to school quicker.

He picked up the pace cutting through Alleys until he knew school was right around the corner, but then he was stopped. Before exiting the last alley his path was blocked by an older gentleman. He had brown hair which was greying a little at the roots and he had an eyepatch over his right eye. Carl stood and looked at the man blocking his path with a glare. There was silence as Carl's playlist ended and it was chilling, but the silence was broken by two words the man spoke

"Now Gareth" he said.

Carl looked confused and went to step back but his back quickly bumped into someone's chest and before carl could turn or step away, the person's arm went around his front and a needle sunk into his neck. Carl gasped feeling the drugs make him weaker, and darkness, sweet sweet darkness was calling his name. He fell back into the guy's chest who kept hold of him and the last thing before losing consciousness he saw was the man with the eyepatch approaching.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **That's the first chapter! I really hope you guys like it so far. Other characters will be brought in as the story goes and I hope you enjoy what's to come as well.**

 **Please leave a review, i will probably reply to them if you have an account cause i love hearing your opinions**

 **CKG 96 ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! Next chapter here for you all.**

 **I didn't have any internet over easter but now i have returned . I really love this story and the ideas i have for it so i really hope others like it too.**

 **Everyone from the show (nearly) will pop up in this story so it's not just about the grimes family, so if you wanna see your favorite character in a certain way or have a cool idea for how they can be involved in this then review! There are no bad ideas really :)**

 **Aaaaaaaanyway, on with the chapter**

 **/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Run Back Home

Chapter 2

Rick paced his home in total despair. Two weeks ago he had said goodbye to his son as he ran out for school and he hadn't returned since. The school said Carl never attended that day and no one had seen him.

Though Rick was sheriff's deputy and an excellent officer, he was told that he had to stay off the case because of his emotional attachment to the case and Rick understood that. He knew if he found whoever had taken his son then they'd be in a coma or worse, but the problem was that after two weeks they hadn't found anything, which only had Rick more angry and anxious.

He had no idea what was happening to his son. After two weeks he may not even be alive, and Rick knew that, he knew that when kids went missing they had to be found within 48 hours or they were usually just looking for a body, but he remained hopeful, he just prayed that Carl was ok.

Lori is distraught. Rick has tried to help her but she's so upset and sick with worry that it's affecting her physical health. Judith even seems to know somethings wrong. She had been crying almost non stop and ate less sometimes. It all had such a heavy effect on everyone, it was like the whole situation was slowly killing everyone.

Rick peered into Judith's room where Lori was holding Judith while crying again. Rick wasn't sure if he had stopped crying in two weeks. He knew he had to do something. He walked into the master bedroom and changed into his uniform. He couldn't just sit around while god knows what was happen, and even though he was emotionally attached he knew that would drive him that much harder into finding his son. He adjusted his sheriff's hat and nodded to himself before going out leaving Lori a note saying that he would bring their son back home.

…..

He couldn't take much more of this. His memory was fading due to how weak he now was after two weeks trapped in a small box in the ground. It was steel and freezing cold and it was so low Carl couldn't even sit up. He alone and only saw his kidnappers when they came to feed and then torture him. Food and water only came every couple of days and in minimal amounts but he got hurt a lot by both men.

Phillip, who was the one that blocked Carls path was horrible and violent, he hated Carl's dad for some reason, but he could hardly remember why with his head swimming...something about...his daughter?...he honestly couldn't remember now.

Gareth, who had been the one to knock Carl unconscious was creepy, he seemed polite and social but you could tell he was insane. One second he'd be asking if you were alright, and the next he would be dragging a knife across your body just for a reaction.

Carl's whole body had gone numb from the cold, which he was partly glad for, since he had no doubt that he'd be in complete agony if he didn't. His mind was so blurred, he wondered why the men didn't just kill him, leave him there to die now, but they didn't.

Carl groaned weakly running out of energy to stay awake. His head was swimming but his ears picked up the sound of a truck approaching. Carl began to panic and become confused. They had only left again an hour ago, and he couldn't handle anymore of this. But the panic was quickly lowered when he heard two totally different voices.

"I'm tellin' ya Darleen, this is the best area for huntin' deer this time a year"

"Yeah whatever, let's just get ta huntin'"

Carl heard their footsteps getting closer and with his scratchy dry throat and as much air as he could take in with the pain in his chest he shouted

"H...Help!...PLEASE HELP" Carl screamed before breaking into a coughing fit which he struggles to break out of.

He heard footsteps approach and something break the lock on his box before his eyes were overwhelmed with the blinding light and two shadows over him. He then heard a gruff thick voice as he began to pass out again.

"Shit..."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **Well that's this next chapter complete! I quite like this story and i hope you guys like it too!**

 **Next chapter will be up within two weeks,**

 **Bye for now**

 **REVIEW! ^_^ ckg96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, I'm back with another chapter and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Each chapter will have something from rick's pov (or someone with rick) and something from carl's pov (or someone with carl) And hopefully i can include all characters in the show.**

 **If you want someone specific to meet carl or rick, let me know in the reviews and i will see what i can do haha.**

 **Anyway, On with the chapter**

 **Read and Review ^_^**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Run Back Home

Chapter 3

Daryl stood shocked as his brother Merle pulled a young teen out of some locked metal box in the ground. Of all things he expected to find out here, this kid wasn't one of them. How did he get out here? Why was he in that box? Daryl watched as Merle laid the boy i9n the grass and he crouched down beside merle to check on the kids condition.

"Shit Brother, kids in pretty bad shape" said Merle trying to be as careful as he could.

Daryl looked at the many cuts and bruises and other injuries on the kids arms and daryl guessed he probably had more underneath the clothes which were filthy and ruined. The kid was also very thin and malnourished. Daryl growled.

"My guess is dat some son of a bitch did this, and they could come back soon, we gotta get this kid back to the cabin and find out what's going on Merle, You carry him?"

Merle nods with a look of anger or frustration on his face, not because he had to carry the boy, it was probably aimed to whatever asshole did it to him. They started walking back towards their cabin, which laid a few miles further into the woods.

….

Rick entered the sheriff station which was basically their main base for all cases. He had a look of fierce determination and he stalked over towards his partner Shane.

"Shane" he said and he could tell by the look on Shane's face that he knew what he was going to ask.

"Look man , I'm sorry, but you can't get involved with ya son's case, you're just too emotionally invested in this matter" Shane steadily tried to re-explain, but Rick wasn't taking that as an answer anymore

"It's been two weeks Shane, TWO WEEKS! And you still haven't found him, or any trace for all I know, I am helping now shane, because clearly none of you are finding anything" said Rick sternly, and Shane frowned.

Rick knew they were probably doing the best they could but that simply wasn't good enough.

Shane groaned and rubbed the back of his head thinking.

"Look Rick, we did find something, we found where it is that Carl was taken, but there wasn't much to go o…

"Show me" Rick says, not even letting Shane rattle on with the bullshit claim of no leads.

Shane looks at Rick, with a small plea that Rick will change his mind, but that plea is quickly forgotten, Shane knows Rick won't budge on this, not if there's a chance he thinks he can find his son. Shane walks out to his car, with Rick quickly following and entering the car.

At the scene Shane talked Rick through where they had found Carls hat on the ground and a broken needle with no prints, but Rick's eyes were focused on some drag marks leading to some tire tracks.

"Rick we already searched for a match to the tracks which came with nothing,the cameras were down around this area too for a few blocks each way, what could you possibly get from those tracks which we didn't" said Shane watching his partner crouch by the tire marks

"A direction" Rick said simply looking the direction that the marks indicate the vehicle went.

Shane again rubbed the back of his head and crouched by Rick and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Rick, you know there are a million different roads or paths in that direction that they could have taken, they could be out of state!"

"I don't care, I'm borrowing your car" Rick said standing and going to Shane's car. Shane tried to stop him but Rick shoved him off when he grabbed his arm and he started the ignition of the car before driving in the direction of the tyre marks. One step closer, but many more steps to go

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **There's chapter 3**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and as i said let me know where you want main characters adding :)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


End file.
